Always Gonna Look Out For Sammy
by LetGo-LetOpenDoorsOfPurgatory
Summary: Baby Sam keeps crying and Mary and John can't shush him. The only thing that placates Sam is his older brother.


**Always Gonna Look Out For Sammy**

Sam wouldn't quieten down for anything. He was sniffling, crying, and blowing spit and snot bubbles everywhere. At first Mary and John thought their baby boy was sick but they couldn't find anything wrong with him. They checked for fevers, an upset tummy, wounds that would signal infection, dilated eyes – everything! Yet, they still came up with nothing. Which only made them more worried. John spent hour upon hour cradling Sammy and rocking him, trying to soothe the child. He checked his diaper over and over – yet it was still as fresh and clean as ever. He even tried to feed the kid but he rejected the bottle.

When night fell Mary took over and tried to soothe her baby boy into sleep. She picked up Sam from his crib and walked around the room, rocking him gently. She even tried singing Hey Jude like she had always done for Dean. It didn't budge the crying boy. Mary frowned as she sat down in the rocking chair. She cradled Sam close to him and mumbled words of affection. She only paused when a small blonde boy appeared in the doorway.  
"Dean, baby," She greeted, "Why are you up? It's past your bedtime." Mary pointed out. The kid was dressed in blue and black plaid PJ's as he shuffled over to his mother.  
"Sammy's cryin'." Dean answered. "Couldn't sleep." Mary nodded tiredly. Keeping one arm in a cradled position to hold Sam as she brushed her blonde hair from her face she smiled to Dean.  
"Sammy's just a bit upset, honey." Dean walked over so that he was standing by his mother, peering up to her from the side of the rocking chair.  
"Didja sing Hey Jude to 'im?" Mary nodded to her oldest son's questioned.  
"I did." She watched as Dean stood on the tips of his toes to peer at Sam.  
"Didja give 'im rice and tomato soup?" Mary smiled softly at her son and used her free hand to ruffle his hair up a bit.  
"Can't give him that yet, sweetheart. He's not a big boy like you yet." Dean frowned. He didn't like hearing Sammy cry.  
"Can I hold 'im, momma?" Dean asked, peering up to her with his innocent eyes. Mary thought about it for a moment. It couldn't be any worse than it was now. As Sam continued his crying she grabbed a nearby tissue on the table beside her to clean Sam's face off and moved a bit so that Dean could climb up into her lap. As soon as the four-year old was situation he held out his small arms for his baby brother.  
"Lemme hold 'im, Momma." Mary carefully handed Sam over to Dean who smiled down at his baby brother. He carefully laid Sam in his lap since he was safely swaddled in blankets.

"'Eya, Sammy." Dean said as Sam suddenly stopped his crying. Mary sat up a bit straighter at the fact, surprised. The baby's wide eyes set upon Dean and watched him with interest and Dean continued to wear a beaming smile. "Momma says you been cryin'." The child reached his small hand out to Dean's. Sam's hand closed around one of Dean's fingers and a toothless grin was suddenly spread out onto the baby's face.  
"How 'bout we not cry, eh Sammy? Momma needs sleep and so do you. Let's be a big boy for Momma." The baby seemed to understand as he kept fixated on his older brother. About half an hour passed and the child was asleep in Dean's lap, his tiny fingers still wrapped around his brother's index finger. "Love you, Sammy." Dean told his baby brother, carefully claiming his finger once again as his mother gently lifted Sam from Dean's lap and allowed him to jump down on the floor so that she could tuck Sam in his crib. When Mary had Sam tucked in she picked up Dean and grinned to her eldest son,  
"You're gonna be a great older brother, Dean." She told her son, allowing him to lean down and kiss his younger brother's forehead. "Going to look out for Sammy, huh?" John's voice called, Mary and Dean turning to the dark-haired man who was dressed in PJ pants and a t-shirt.

Dean nodded eagerly to his father, beaming.  
"Always gonna look out for Sammy."


End file.
